Nightmare Team
by Vultureeye75
Summary: Six friends come back together for one last job. The big one. Kind of AU. I don't own the characters from the main story. Please review and let me know if you want more. First chapter is a summary of characters. Summary sucks.


GTA Story

Nightmare Team

 **Hey guys. Sorry I've been gone for so long. I've been going through a lot of stuff. I'm currently looking for work and taking online classes. I'm still writing stories and songs everyday. This story is about my friends and I messing around. I will try to make some other stories soon. I've been watching Grey's Anatomy and Agents of Shield and I have a few ideas that I'm working on. Please message me if you have any ideas or suggestions for a story. Anyways, back to the story. This chapter is to just give you some basic background info. It's an AU with a mix of story mode and online. I only own the character Psycho but my friends gave me permission to use their characters. My character will be more detailed with the description but I'll do my best to capture their appearance. I don't own any of the characters you'd see in the game. Thanks for reading. Please enjoy.**

 **Prologue**

Criminal #1

Name: Unknown

Nickname: Psycho

Age: 27

Crimes: Murder, arson, attempted murder, grand theft auto, armed robbery, fraud, theft, assault, drug trafficking, and weapons trafficking.

Eye color: Demon red

Skin color: White

Hairstyle: Close Shave

Beards: Circle Beard. Dark Red.

Tattoos: Back- Bad Angel.

Torso-Chest- Lady Liberty, Royal Takeover, and Smoking Sisters.

Torso-Stomach- Refined Hustler and Trinity Knot.

Head- Beautiful Death, $100, Bold Dollar Sign, Cash is King, Shark, Surf LS, and Skull.

Left Arm- Fatal Dagger, Time's Up Color, Skull Rider, and Racing Blonde.

Right Arm- Lady Vamp, Fuck Luck Color, Dagger, and Grim Reaper Smoking Gun.

Left Leg- Presidents.

Right Leg- Ink Me.

Gender: Male

Family: Paige Harris. Wife.

Friends: Pitol, Driver, Rookie, Jackpot, and Cycle.

Summary: Likes to blow things up. Steals lots of cars even though he has several high end vehicles. Owns four apartments, one house, and one yacht. Has access to a buzzard and tank. Is great with boats but bad at driving and flying.

Criminal #2

Name: Unknown

Nickname: Driver

Age: 28

Crimes: Murder, attempted murder, arson, drug trafficking, gun trafficking, and grand theft auto.

Eye color: Brown

Skin color: White

Hairstyle: Short brown hair

Beards: Light brown

Tattoos: None

Gender: Male

Family: None

Friends: Psycho, Rookie, Pilot, Cycle, and Jackpot.

Summary: Amazing driver and good with a gun. Driver is normally the leader of the group. He is not the best at flying but he can land a plane successfully. He has access to a tank. He has three apartments and one house. He is cocky and makes a lot of jokes. When he drives he plays his music which mostly consists of classic rock.

Criminal #3

Name: Unknown

Nickname: Pilot

Age: 25

Crimes: Murder, attempted murder, arson, drug trafficking, gun trafficking, and grand theft auto.

Eye color: Green

Skin color: White

Hairstyle: Short black blow cut.

Beards: Black curly mustache.

Tattoos: None

Gender: Male

Family: None

Friends: Cycle, Driver, Psycho, Rookie, and Jackpot.

Summary: As his name suggests, Pilot is an amazing pilot. He owns two apartments. He is often distracted by pretty girls. He owns a handful of nice cars. He's good with a sniper rifle.

Criminal #4

Name: Unknown

Nickname: Rookie

Age: 25

Crimes: Murder, attempted murder, arson, drug trafficking, gun trafficking, and grand theft auto.

Eye color: Green

Skin color: White

Hairstyle: Orange comb over.

Beards: Orange beard.

Tattoos: None

Gender: Male

Family: None

Friends: Driver, Cycle, Psycho, Pilot, and Jackpot.

Summary: Rookie is the newest member of the crew. On his first heist he drowned at the end. He is a decent driver. He is sometimes called pretty boy.

Criminal #5

Name: Unknown

Nickname: Jackpot

Age: 27

Crimes: Murder, attempted murder, arson, drug trafficking, gun trafficking, and grand theft auto.

Eye color: Brown

Skin color: White

Hairstyle: Short brown.

Beards: None

Tattoos: None

Gender: Male

Family: Amy Lee. Wife.

Friends: Driver, Psycho, Pilot, Cycle, and Rookie.

Summary: Jackpot retired from the criminal life after he married actress, Amy Lee. He became a co-partner at Benny's Original Body Shop and a member of Yacht Club XL. He is convinced to rejoin the crew for one last job. He is the moneyman of the group. He has access to a hydra jet, tank, buzzard, and yacht.

Criminal #6

Name: Unknown

Nickname: Cycle

Age: 23

Crimes: Murder, attempted murder, arson, drug trafficking, gun trafficking, and grand theft auto.

Eye color: Blue

Skin color: White

Hairstyle: Long blonde.

Beards: None

Tattoos: None

Gender: Male

Family: None

Friends: Psycho, Pilot, Rookie, Driver, and Jackpot.

Summary: Cycle mainly only rides motorcycles but does own two cars. He owns one apartment. He tends to be reckless but gets the job done. He steals motorcycles that he likes when he sees them. He spends most of his money on upgrading his bikes.

 **** ** **There you go guys. That is a summary of the characters that I'll be using in this story. Please tell me if you like them. I know it's short but I have a plane to catch and I just had to type this. I plan to make this a long story with reader input. Please review and tell me if you like it. I plan on making Skimmons story later on this week if I can. Thank you so much for all of the support. 'Til next time.****


End file.
